1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an improved handgrip and stirrup support device for bareback horse riding.
2. Discussion of the Background
Horseback riding has long enjoyed wide popularity. Those who ride for leisure or for sport often prefer the challenge and the feel of riding “bareback.” However, while riding without a saddle makes riding more enjoyable to many, it poses certain difficulties for the horse and rider that can be disadvantageous. Typically, a rider with no stirrups or handgrip must grip the horse very tightly with his legs in order to maintain his balance. While this gripping helps to keep the rider from falling off the horse, or from being thrown, it can be very tiring after sustained periods of riding. In addition, it can be uncomfortable for the horse. Nor does it provide complete security to even the most experienced riders, should the horse buck or rear unexpectedly. Stability for the rider is particularly important, and especially where the safety of a novice, a child, or a handicapped person is concerned.
The type of apparatus that has been previously used to help surmount some of these problems associated with bareback riding is shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,506,496, 4,905,458, 5,048,272, 5,187,924, and 6,568,940.